


I just can't let you go

by Mycroft_the_secret_agent



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Eggsy Unwin, Pain, Post-Canon, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_the_secret_agent/pseuds/Mycroft_the_secret_agent
Summary: Eggsy has to deal with Harry's death.But he just can't let Harry go.





	I just can't let you go

Harry Hart,

I waited for you.  
I waited so long.  
I waited for you.  
I waited for you to take me in your arms.  
I waited in the rain.

I waited for you in the middle of the pouring rain.  
But you never came.

And I stayed.  
I was still waiting.  
A tear ran down my face.  
And then I knew.  
I would never see you again.  
You were gone and I was here.  
Waiting in the rain.

I missed you like I've never missed someone before.  
I wanted to rember you, but the memory slowly faded away.

We first forget someone's voice.  
That's true.

I couldn't remember your voice.  
I tried, god how I tried, but I just couldn't.

I remembered how you taught me to be a true gentleman.  
I remember how you taught me what a true gentleman was.  
I rember how you taught me to believe in my dreams.  
I remember how you taught me to fight, to dance and to live.  
And I remember how you taught me to love.

But your voice.  
I didn't remember.  
And it was killing me.  
I wanted to keep you alive in my memories.  
I wanted to keep your memory in my heart and never forget you.  
They may take you away from me but nobody takes away my memories.  
But now I start to forget an it hurts, hell how it hurts.

I forgot how my name sounded when you said it.

I didn't want to forget.

Harry, I don't want to forget.  
But I slowly do.  
And its killing me from the inside.

God, I would give everything too see you again.  
I'd give everything to tell you how much I loved you and how much I still love you.  
It hurts so much.  
I want to tell you everything.  
How I feel, how I miss you and how much I love you.  
But you are gone.  
And I am still waiting for you.

Why?  
Because I can't let you go.  
I can't let go.

I can't believe that you're gone.  
No.  
You can't be.

Come back.  
Come back, please.  
Come back, I'm begging you.

It hurts to love you.  
It hurts to miss you.  
And it hurts to slowly forget you.

But it would hurt endlessly to let you go.

«Oh Eggsy» 

So I will wait.  
I will wait for you.

"Oh Harry", I whisper.

I just can't let you go.


End file.
